


My Senior Year is Crazier than a Sports Manga

by Aeshiryzen



Series: Hit by the Nerd Express [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I thought my senior year couldn’t get any crazier, boy was I wrong. Somehow, the school admin affirmed that fish gutting was an imperative educational exercise. I couldn’t even enjoy a bar of chocolate without someone blowing up the chemistry laboratory. My problematic friends were, well, problematic, and please don’t get me started at how annoying the adults were. Add to the fact that I had been circling around my teenage issues (you know, uni entrance exams, peer pressure, brand of hair gel, the like) for months; and now they came to bite me back in the ass like ravenous piranhas.</p><p>And there’s him. Oh, god, him! He just made everything more complicated with his stupidly handsome face and his galling personality which can be a little charming. And I kinda hated him but he can be cool. And we’re kinda enemies but he kinda made me feel good. And… What did I just say again? He just made everything more complicated. </p><p>(<i><b>Or high school AU where Daichi has the worst luck in the world; Kuroo can’t do anything productive to save his toe; all HQ lovelies were sort of crashing at the same school; and everyday is like Armageddon</b></i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Senior Year is Crazier than a Sports Manga

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a tribute to old school slash fiction.

**3-Second Violation**

:a violation in basketball when an offensive player stands in the paint, or free throw lane, for longer than three seconds. This violation exists so that offensive players don’t sit under the basketball for the entire duration of shot clock and fight for an offensive edge over their opponent.

 

It was not like I meant this to happen. But sometimes, little unexpected things would change ‘these and that’s in your life in the strangest and most screwed up ways. And before you knew it, every single inconceivable dipshit had already exploded around you, discharging blinding waves of sparkles like some kind of unstable blue star in the brink of its annihilation.

And the worst thing was the fact that it was already there in front of you and the only thing you could do was try to keep up with the damn traffic. No U-turn, no turn left nor turn right; just that damn traffic light up ahead flashing like a disco ball confusing you when will you step on the accelerator.

You know, he really didn’t mean much to me before. I could say it was his eyes in the morning sun, or his heartwarming smile at the silly joke in that cheap variety tv show, or anything specifically sweet about him that started the attraction; but I would be lying. The bastard just happened to be where I was being the fucker that he was. None of those cherry blossoms and honeysuckle bullshits.  Well, at least not most of the time.

He was an invader, a terrorist and an uninvited guest that occupied even the deepest of my wild mind. How he got into my system defied logic known to humanity that I am most certain trying to get him out was beyond what modern health care can even surmise to achieve.

Before I knew what was going on, he became something more. He was a presence that I needed and I wanted, my ‘default person’.

He was that one person I wanted to do shits with me in almost any shit-eating crap that ever floats my strangest quirks. That sort of feeling, when you've been with someone so constant and so often that it felt like they were a part of your body. Maybe not a part you really needed, but something you wanted to keep anyway. He was that to me.

It was rather easy to blame the time, you could blame everything to time, that such bizarre spectacle happened while you were not looking – and then you turn your head and you look at yourself in the past and it hits you like a smack to the face, as you realized that in those certain points, it was different back then. And it was amazing and scary at the same time how it started like that, and how it became like this.

I could always bring it back on that one moment. That was the moment. That was the exact moment – I can pinpoint it to there, in that dim basketball court on top of the hill.

I was there. He was there. And that night, everything changed.

Just as how strangers turned into acquaintances, it then changed into something more.

Something deeper, and something I was not aware at that time.

It was the first little unexpected encounter that changed the course of these and that’s in our lives. And everything just went on its own screwed up turns after that, more strange little encounters that lead me to where I stand now, and how he was to me.

So I thought, if there will be some leap of fate and time will pull its tricks again on anything that it could fuck up this thing I have with him that would lead into something that is quite weird or scary later on. Then, I guess, I will just deal with it when it comes.


End file.
